


Desire

by hannigramcracker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, for now anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During sex, Hannibal can tell that Will isn't enjoying it as much as he should be. Hannibal tries to figure out what could make this experience better for Will. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's all right. Tell me anything you want, and I will provide for you. I will always provide for you.”</p>
<p>Will closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Hannibal could see his throat working like he was trying to find the words he needed. A blush crept across his face, rising from the stubble on his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Hannibal thrust into Will, his bangs stuck in sweaty patches to his forehead. Will rolled his body beneath him, twisting and turning and clenching around Hannibal, working to push Hannibal over the edge. Will was enjoying this himself, Hannibal could tell, he could feel Will's arousal against his stomach, strengthening with each deep thrust.

Hannibal, usually so content with taking and taking, could tell that, though aroused, Will was not responding as he should have been to his ministrations. This was not the first time they had had sex, no. The first times, Will would moan and whimper and shake and curse and come completely undone. This time was different, though Hannibal had dotted his neck and shoulders with the deep plum bruises that usually forced Will into coming with a sob. Will was reciprocating, but Hannibal could tell he needed more to reach completion.

Will still tightened his muscles consciously around Hannibal, he could always tell just exactly what Hannibal needed or wanted, before Hannibal could even speak his desires for himself. He knew this was from Will using his empathy without even realizing he was doing it. Hannibal usually did not allow his emotions to show through enough to influence Will's ability, and Hannibal knew that his lover was comforted by that

Will ground his hips down onto Hannibal's cock and Hannibal cried out. Will was certainly reciprocating, but he was not panting, moaning, pleading - he was not on the brink of anything.

Hannibal knew that Will not only enjoyed sex, but was good at it as well. He was not naive enough to think that he was the first man Will had had sex with, in fact he was sure the exact opposite was the truth. Hannibal could tell that in the past Will had been conditioned to care more about his partner's completion than his own, whether consciously or not. It was definitely something they would have to work on. Hannibal needed to know exactly how to manipulate Will's body into a shaking, shuddering mess by the end of every evening they spent like this. It would not if Will did not release.

“Darling,” Hannibal gasped out, trying to stop moving, trying to pause the rhythm against his body's wishes. “What do you need? Tell me what you need.”

“I need you to finish, Hannibal. What can I do?”

“N-no, Will. No, you tell me what you need from me,” Hannibal's voice came in a rough growl.

Will bucked his hips again, trying to get back the momentum that had been lost. He continued to squirm and thrust, and Hannibal simply stared down at him. He was in awe of how little Will cared for himself that he would be so concerned about Hannibal's arousal rather than his own. Will tried to ride Hannibal, while Hannibal remained still, admiring the way Will moved like a whore beneath him. It was obscene, the red tint to his cheeks and the breathy way Will said his name, and Hannibal loved it.

“Don't need anything, this is perfect. You're perfect.”

Hannibal was tempted to leave it at that, and had it been another night, he might have. As it was, he knew that there was something that Will was keeping from him in this moment and Hannibal wanted to know what it was. He wanted to hear Will tell him what dirty and uncouth thing he was holding back, what he was hiding deep within himself that would turn him on like nothing else. He wanted to know what Will's basest instincts desired.

And Hannibal always got what he wanted.

He bent to suckle at Will's neck once again. “Will, I know this is not as good for you as it could be today,” he spoke to the skin. “There is something you want that you are holding back from telling me. Please, Will.”

Will stilled, locking eyes with Hannibal but not speaking. He was quiet for a few very long moments, and Hannibal thought he may have made Will shy away from him. Will, however, did not move to disconnect from Hannibal. Instead, he seemed to come closer, creating more skin to skin contact, his thighs open around Hannibal's waist. Hannibal could feel his breath against his bare chest as his curls tickled his jawline. “It's all right. Tell me anything you want, and I will provide for you. I will always provide for you.”

Will closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Hannibal could see his throat working like he was trying to find the words he needed. A blush crept across his face, rising from the stubble on his neck. His lips formed around words that were broken and far too quiet for Hannibal to hear, but he could feel the heat radiating off of Will's body because of them. Will looked ashamed, like he felt dirty. Hannibal was endlessly interested.

“Again, Will. So I can hear you this time.”

“I-I...” Will swallowed, adam's apple bobbing. Hannibal longed to bite. He kissed instead. “I want you. Daddy.”

Hannibal smiled, almost chuckled at the way Will's cock jerked as the words passed his lips. “Is that so?”

“Please, Hannibal. Please.”

“Please what, Will?”

“Please, daddy.” The word dripped from Will's mouth as something else dripped from his cock. Hannibal was in awe at how quickly even just saying those words brought Will up to speed.

Hannibal began to thrust again, more deliberately this time. “You've been a naughty boy, William.”

A moan turned scream ripped through Will and he was falling apart around Hannibal. Hannibal snaked one hand around the front of his body and wrapped it harshly around the base of Will's cock. Will thrust himself into Hannibal's rough palm. “ _Fuck,_ Hannibal.”

Hannibal took his other hand and slapped the curve of Will's ass with a sharp noise. Hannibal felt the blow resonate through his own cock buried inside of Will. The sound that left Will's mouth was jagged and broken on the edges and Will pumped harder. “You'll refer to me correctly or you will be punished.”

“I-I'm sorry...d-daddy.”

“As you should be, you filthy naughty little boy.” Hannibal purred in Will's ear, his breath moist and hot. This elicited a choked moan from Will's throat. Hannibal smirked to himself as he felt Will trembling beneath him. He reached his other hand up to spread across Will's throat, his fingertips brushing against Will's chin and his wrist finding a home in the hollow between his collarbones. Hannibal pressed forward and Will's neck stretched back, creaking and cracking slightly. Will grunted, a small breathy noise.

“Yes,” Will assented quietly. “I am naughty.” He finished with a shiver, driving himself harder onto Hannibal.

Hannibal extended his arm further and drove his first two fingers past Will's panting lips and blunt teeth into the wet heat of his mouth. He pushed past his tongue, moving in and out, almost choking. His other hand mirrored the motions he was making around Will's cock, and his hips quickly fell into the rhythm as well.

The tiny sounds coming from Will's mouth grew louder and louder around Hannibal's fingers as he licked and nipped at them. “ 'm gonna...'addy...'m- _ah!_ ”

“You're what, Will?” Hannibal withdrew his fingers.

“I'm gonna come.” Will squirmed and his words were strung tight and desperate.

“Not until you have permission, you aren't.”

Will whimpered and Hannibal did not slow his pace at all. “Why don't you ask daddy if you can?”

Will nodded fervently, wet curls hanging in his face, his dry tongue searching for purchase in the cavern of his mouth to voice the words he needed. “Please, oh god, please daddy. Please, I need to- I--”

“You need to what, Will? Tell daddy what you need.”

Will was silent for a moment as until Hannibal licked and kissed at his neck. It wasn't until Hannibal bit down that Will seemed to decide what he needed. “Please, I need to come, please daddy, can I come?”

Hannibal took his time answering, licking across the hollows of Will's collarbones. Will writhed beneath him and Hannibal stopped moving his hand, but not his hips. Hannibal smiled into the soft skin of Will's neck and squeezed the end of Will's cock harshly. “Not yet. You have to wait, like a good little boy.”

Will nodded wide eyed and squirmed beneath Hannibal's tight grip. Hannibal could feel his muscles tightening and his toes curling. Will gasped harshly, the sound wet in his throat. “I-I can't wait. _Please_ ,” Will's voice had a nervous edge to it that Hannibal could not even think to deny.

“Yes, I think you can.”

Will wasted no time, coming into Hannibal's hand with a jolt and a rasping scream. Hannibal was not far behind, spending himself with a few well placed thrusts and grunts inside Will within the next few moments.

The two men collapsed onto the bed, still entangled in each other. Will's eyes were screwed shut and his mouth was hanging open, small huffs of breath coming from between his teeth. Hannibal smiled down at his William, spent and glowing, as slowly slid out of Will and covered the other man in his arms. Will scooted into the touch and Hannibal kissed his slightly sticky temple. Will turned his head and caught Hannibal's lips with his own and smiled into the kiss.

“Thank you.”

“Good night, Will.”  


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Will awake and alone wrapped up in Hannibal's expensive sheets. He woke quietly, slowly floating to the surface rather than rising with a panicked jolt. Awareness returned in the same manner. It was a foreign sensation to him and he let his eyes slip back closed lazily. He stretched his arms above his head, his shoulders popping and a small noise escaping his mouth followed by a yawn. The smell of eggs being cooked downstairs found their way into the room as Will stood up, his muscles pulling deliciously.

He shuffled into the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb through his hair a bit. He adjusted his boxers on his hips and picked up one of Hannibal's button up shirts that hung on the back of the door. He buttoned it up to his chest, careful to admire the small bruises and marks left over from Hannibal's expert teeth. He prodded at a particularly dark one, and hissed as goosebumps broke over his forearms.

It was looking at these marks that brought him back to what had occurred the night before. A sick feeling of shame spread through his middle when he knew there was no way he could ignore Hannibal or what had happened last night. He flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror for one more long moment before leaving the room.

Walking down the stairs, he could hear and smell the coffee that Hannibal was also making and he could not wait to have a cup in his hands. That way he might have something else to look at instead of Hannibal. Will crossed the threshold into the kitchen and Hannibal immediately handed him coffee.

“Good morning, my dear Will,” Hannibal said smoothly, kissing Will on the temple. “I trust you slept well.”

“Yeah, I slept great. I always do when I'm here.” Will said as he sat down on a stool that was pulled up to the counter and Hannibal turned back to take the frying pan off the stove. Will sipped his coffee.

Hannibal brought the pan to the counter and sectioned off two portions of eggs on two plates that already contained sausage. It smelled heavenly. Hannibal brought the plates over, serving Will as though they were about to enjoy a four course meal. Every meal was an ordeal to Hannibal.

“Delicious.” Will said, after swallowing his first bite. Hannibal inclined his head in gratitude. They continued to eat in silence. Maybe Hannibal wouldn't bring up what had happened last night. Maybe Will was off the hook.

They finished eating and Hannibal cleared the places and poured Will more coffee. He rolled his sleeves up to wash the dishes and Will swallowed, looking at his forearms.

“Will...I feel there are some things we need to talk about.” Hannibal said, with his back to Will.

Maybe Will wasn't so lucky.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Will asked around a mouthful of suddenly bitter coffee.

“Will, I believe you know exactly what I mean.”

“Oh, well, hum-”

“Tell me about your father, Will.”

Will nearly choked on the air he tried to breathe in. He was thankful Hannibal was not looking at him because he could feel heat spreading up from his neck. “Do you really have to psychoanalyze our sex life, _Doctor Lecter_?”

“Not if I thought it was only our sex life, Will. And since you're so quick to call me doctor, I'm willing to believe there is more to it than that.”

“Well, there's not.” Will said, his voice short.

Hannibal turned off the tap and picked up a towel to dry his hands. He turned to face Will, his mouth set in a line that looked more amused than serious. “If there wasn't anything to talk about, I doubt that you would have been so apprehensive about telling me what you wanted. Have we not always been open and honest with one another?”

“Well, yes, Hannibal. I just, I would rather not have this conversation.”

“I understand this obviously is a touchy subject, Will. But as your therapist, and possibly more importantly, your boyfriend, I really feel this is something that needs to be discussed.”

“You think this is my dad's fault?”

“No, that was not what I meant to imply. I only wanted to know more about him. You've only ever mentioned him a few times.”

“I don't have much else to say about him, really. My dad was a good guy. I just don't think he knew how to handle me.” Will admitted to the inside of his cup.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I've never been the most sociable individual.”

“Was your childhood lonely, Will?”

“Uh.” Will gulped the last sip of his coffee and laughed, a strangled sound. “You knew I moved around a lot. My mom died when I was young, I don't even remember her. My dad always said she was wonderful, and he told me a lot that was where I got my curls, but...” Will shook his head sadly.

Hannibal placed a steady hand on Will's shoulder as he sat back in his chair across from him.

“But, basically, I didn't have any friends. I actually got made fun of a decent amount. The new kid, the emotional little boy who would rather swing on the swing set or color or play restaurant with the girls than rough house with the boys.” Hannibal smirked at the thought of a childhood Will serving plastic food to his peers. “I reflected too much. The mirrors in my head have been there as long as I can remember. I connected too much, but I had no one to connect to. It ended up driving people away.”

Hannibal nodded, sensing that Will would go on without much more provocation.

“Mostly, I stayed in the boatyards and worked with my dad. He was,” Will laughed dryly again. “He was my best friend. How fucked up is that?”

“Language, William.” Hannibal interjected sharply.

“Uh, sorry.”

“And I assure you, it is not messed up in any fashion. Continue.”

“I just. I always wanted to make him proud, you know? But I don't think I did.”

“Will, I'm sure your father is proud of you now. You are immensely successful in the FBI, both teaching and profiling.”

“Well, he wouldn't know that, would he?”

Hannibal raised an eyebrow.

“My father died at the end of my senior year of high school. He drank himself to death, more or less. He wasn't ever abusive or anything. Just...sad. I tried to make him happy, to take away his depression because I didn't really understand how it worked at that point. I thought it was my fault, because I wasn't really doing much of anything, and I think because I always _reflected_ so much.” Hatred seeped into Will's voice and Hannibal couldn't tell if it was directed at himself, his father, or the circumstances. “I didn't have friends to hang out with, parties to sneak off to, I never brought home anyone to him, and I didn't go to prom. I wasn't good at anything.

But then. Well, then, I went to college. I got a scholarship for Quantico and I took it. Full ride, I would have been stupid not to. And when I got there, I discovered something I was really good at.”

“You excelled in your studies?” Hannibal asked.

“Yes, but that's not what I was best at.”

“What was it, Will?”

“Sex.”

Hannibal nodded. He couldn't say this information surprised him. “College was the first time you had sex, Will?”

“Well, no. I had sex before, once, in high school. The girl was nice, but she wasn't in it for the long run.”

“Did you have many sexual partners in college?”

“No, well, I wouldn't say many. But I did have a lot of sex, yes.” Will was talking now and Hannibal knew that he wouldn't stop until everything was said. “Some men, some women. I don't think I really had a preference. It was mostly even. Maybe more men?”

“What made you desire to have so much sexual contact with other individuals?”

“It was easy. It was so simple to connect to other people like that. I could always tell what they wanted, when they needed it, and how to excel and be good at what I did. Everyone knew my name when it came to that. I could satisfy anyone. I was finally good at something substantial.”

“What about your wants and needs, Will? Were they kept by the wayside in favor of your partners?”

“Well, that wasn't important.” Will shook his head in response to Hannibal's question, a messy curl falling across his temple.

“Why?”

“I had a bad experience with that.”

“Do you mind sharing?” Hannibal coaxed Will softly, not wanting to press any boundaries at this moment.

“Um. I was, uh, greatly influenced by my roommate, I guess you could say. He was the reason I started being promiscuous. He had a lot of sex. He was also the first man I had ever had sex with. I don't know that I would say he was my boyfriend. We hung out sometimes, but when it came down to it, our relationship was nothing more than sex. Good sex. Until one day, I accidentally...I said- well, I called him daddy.”

“He did not take well to the title?”

Will laughed bitterly. “Not exactly. He put a stop to the sex we were having right then, and that was the last time he asked me to come to bed with him. After that, he requested to switch roommates for the next semester. He told me I was a freak for it. He never let me forget that.”

“And this is why you were so apprehensive voicing your desires to me last night?”

“I guess so.”

Hannibal nodded, letting silence fall around them for a moment. When the weight of it was almost too much for Will's shoulders, Hannibal spoke again. “We still have not gotten to the root of your wants.”

“I don't know what else to say, Hannibal. I wanted to make my dad proud. I wasn't good at anything in his life that would have made him proud. I wasn't good at _anything_. I was good at sex. Very good. I felt like I could have made him proud in that respect, in some sort of misplaced way. When I talk about it, it makes my skin crawl because of how perverse it feels.”

“It is not perverse, Will. You crave the attention and approval of your father, even though he is no longer around to give it. You seek that gratification elsewhere, and the best place it can be found is in bed. You want someone to care for you, and care about you, and praise you for what you do,” Hannibal paused, smiling wickedly. “And also to punish you if you don't do what you are told.”

Will laughed nervously. “You're sure you don't think this is strange or weird or anything like that?”

“I am not your college roommate, Will. I could not think anything about you was strange or... _anything._ ”

“Th-thank you.” Will stuttered, and then Hannibal was leaning across the counter and crowding Will.

“Thank you...what?”

“Daddy.” Will gulped.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably will write a third and final chapter of this, which will probably go back to smut.
> 
> Also, shout out to danish-cravings on tumblr for reading the conversation between Hannibal and Will when I was having a crisis about if it was believable or not. You're the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this at all. I'm sorry.

That evening found Will panting and shaking in bed, but not in the way that he had become accustomed to.

Tonight, Hannibal was laboring above his naked body, mostly naked himself. Hannibal had tied his hands to the lavish wooden slats of the headboard with one of his silk ties. Another of the ties was threaded loosely through Hannibal's fingers, undoubtedly to be used for something even more wicked later. Will loved the way the fabric felt twisted around his wrists. No matter how much he pulled or shook, his hands were fixed to the spot. How he longed to touch Hannibal; to run his fingers down the cords of his muscles and they tensed and relaxed in his back.

As it was, there was barely any contact between the two of them apart from the angry clashing of lips and teeth. Hannibal kissed rough. His hands were on either side of Will's head, supporting the weight of his body and keeping an even, constant two inches of space between them, even as they kissed and Will's hips arched of their own accord.

“Ah-ah.” Hannibal breathed into Will's neck, inciting a heated whimper. “Little boys don't move until they are told to. And you must keep still.”

Will gasped wetly and his fingers reached and grasped at themselves – at everything and at nothing.

“Is that understood?” Will nodded furiously, his eyes screwed shut, all of his attention on keeping his body as still as he could manage.

“I said, is that _understood,_ William?”

“Yes, _yes._ ” Will stammered, breathless. Hannibal hummed disapprovingly.

“Little boys are so quick to forget their manners, aren't they? Yes, _what_?”

“Daddy! Yes, Daddy.”

With that, Hannibal bent down closer to Will's skin and breathed in deeply through his nose, drowning himself in the scent of his young, pliable Will. Hannibal's arms flexed as he lowered his head to nip softly at the vein that jumped beneath the thin layer of skin covering Will's neck. Will moaned, and it sent a heady burst of pleasure straight through Hannibal. Hannibal bucked his hips forward slightly, the tip of his rapidly hardening cock _only just_ brushing against the underside of Will's where it lay against the small swell of the bottom of his stomach.

Will burst into a new litany of desperate, gasping pleas, and seemed to be crawling out of his skin trying to keep still. Hannibal smiled, all teeth, his fringe falling into his eyes. Hannibal rocked back on his haunches and straddled Will's thighs, leaving enough space that his cock remained untouched. He leaned forward, his hands carding roughly through Will's hair, pulling and tugging at the snags his fingers struck. Will tried his very hardest to stay still, but with Hannibal crowding and breathing and touching, his knees curled up, jerking the sheets off of the end of the bed.

Hannibal stopped moving, a fire in his eyes. Will froze, locked in the scrutiny of the other man's gaze.

Hannibal flexed the fingers on his left hand, a slim strip of expensive fabric falling and pooling around his wrist. Hannibal wrapped one end around the middle of his hand twice and held the other in his empty hand with a tight grasp. Hannibal leaned close to Will's ear and the man writhed beneath him, hands still bound to the headboard.

“If you want daddy to stop at any point, all you have to do is tell me. Use my name. I do not want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with.”

Will nodded, his mouth agape. “Yes, daddy, yes, I'll tell you.”

Hannibal needed no more time to preface his next action, and snapped the tie taught before bringing it crashing down on Will's windpipe. The choked sounds that emitted from Will's throat were music to Hannibal's ears. Like a fine piano solo, circulating around a ragged rhythm and keeping beat with the pulse in the vein Hannibal was crushing. Hannibal hummed a bit, a broken tune remembered from a time long ago, as he eased off and let Will breathe for a small moment before applying more pressure.

A strangled moan and half formed word escaped Will's mouth. Hannibal closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the sounds of this personal symphony to wash over him. He breathed in languidly through his nose once more, drinking in the smell of sweat and arousal; his and Will's combined. Each time Hannibal pressed the tie against his hyoid bone, Will's Adam's apple bobbed and his cock twitched deliciously.

Hannibal could feel how tense Will's muscles were, how rigidly he was holding his whole body. He let the tie fall beside the two of them and Will's head lolled to the side. He took slow, heaving breaths as his lungs were able to be filled again. His hips were shaking, trembling; he could no longer control himself. He was not consciously moving at all.

“Da-daddy...please. _God, please._ ”

“Please, what Will?”

“ _Touch me, daddy.”_ Will's words were so laden with desire and desperation that Hannibal could not even imagine denying his Will what he needed.

“You are to remain still.” He instructed, and Will nodded.

Soon, Hannibal's hands were everywhere, touching places that Will had not even known were so sensitive to the touch. From the backs of his knees, to the bottom curve of his feet, to the sides of his torso, to the inside of his pale shaking thighs; and yet neglecting the aching and obvious place that Will had meant when he had asked Hannibal to touch him.

Hannibal splayed his hands on either side of Will's fully erect cock and bent closer to it. He pursed his lips and blew a small breath on the moist skin there. Will gasped and whimpered. He sounded close to tears. Hannibal reveled in it.

“Please, please, please.”

Hannibal ignored coolly, bringing his hands a fraction of an inch closer to the base of Will's cock, the cleft of his thumb and forefinger almost cupping his balls.

“It hurts, daddy, it hurts. _Pl-ease!_ ”

Hannibal smirked, and leaned back. Will moaned and shook his head. “No, no, nnn. Daddy, please, I need you to- _ah-_ I need-”

“I know what you need, my William. And I am going to care for you, as I always do.”

Hannibal placed a rough kiss on Will's mouth, before leaning back and taking Will's cock into the wet cavern of his mouth in one fluid motion. He sucked for a long moment, and then removed his mouth, leaving in a thin stream of spit in the wake of his lips. Without hesitation, Hannibal gripped his own now painfully hard cock and swept Will's into his other hand. Using one hand to guide, he rubbed their lengths together. They slid quickly and easily against each other. With the other he reached down and cupped Will's ass.

Hannibal bent one of his fingers and gently stroked the cleft of Will's ass with it. He slowly pushed his knuckle against Will's opening, and Will pushed back against it. He was panting in a ragged rhythm that correlated with the thrusts of Hannibal's hands between them. He had Will pinned to him from front and behind, pinned to the bed from top and bottom, pinned to his life from inside and out.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Will gasped, a bit of drool collecting at the corner of his mouth. “Please, may I-”

Hannibal cut Will off by leaning close and nipping at his neck hard enough to draw a bit of blood. “You may,” he spoke into the skin, his lips vibrating slightly against it.

Will took Hannibal's permission as a command and spilled himself almost instantly into the palm of Hannibal's hand. Hannibal kept his hand working between the two of them. He spread Will's seed over his own cock. After a few more flicks he spent himself onto his expensive sheets, sinking his teeth back into Will's shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest in this, I might do a second chapter with Hannibal trying to figure out why Will has this certain kink. That, of course, would add plot to the porn but it's something I've been thinking about.


End file.
